Elbreth
The original player Kingdom and demesne of the first player, thatkid, under the reign of King Erik. Regions of Elbreth Marches and Counties Each March and County is denoted by a different color on the map. Please refer to that for more information. *Sheepstead (Purple) *Sheepy Hollow {Green) *An Unnamed Region (Blue) *Lonemine (Red) *Stonewood (Light Blue) *Riverfall (Yellow) Duchies Duchies are indicated by a simple name on the map. *Elbreth (Technically an Archduchy) *Preston *Miring Royalty *King Erik Sigurdson, Archduke of Elbreth, Spirit Returned *Princess Royal Kara Sigurdson, Lady of Sheepstead *General Kaguro, Marquess of Sheepy Hollow *Grand Master Knavston Black, Grand Master of the Burning Circle, Marquess of Riverfall *Duke Terenos d'Avistral, Duke of Preston *Minister Kain Vadud II, Marquess of Lonemine, Minister of Internal Affairs *Sir Taric the Just, Marquess of Stonewood, the Demon-slayer *Marchioness Drua, Widow of Marquess Markan/Chicane von Trubaldsome of Miring, Diplomat and Herbalist *Marchioness Erika, Married to General Kaguro, Second Cousin of King Erik Other Notables *Chronicler Locanil the Hatcuri *Mahtan Darwin Elensar the Alchemist and Engineer Rights of Elbrethian Nobles Elbrethian Nobility is split into the following categories, each with the following rights: Lords/Barons/Knights *Hold no land, or a single parcel. *Have the right to raise military. *Swear fealty to the crown. *May tax their own lands. *May be taxed by the King. *Knights may rise in station though they will always be addressed as a Knight. Count/Marquess *Hold at least two parcels of land. In the case of a County, the land is surrounded only by the holdings of their Duchy. In the case of a March, the land borders the holdings of another Duchy or nation. *Swear fealty to the crown. *May grant land to Lords and Knights in exchange for fealty, so long as ultimate fealty is given to the King. *May tax those Barons who have sworn fealty to them, as outlined in the oath of fealty. *May hold court within their County/March *The Count or Marquess may form a Chivalric order with the King and their Duke's blessing. *Hold all the rights of the above group. Duke *Holds at least five parcels of land. *Swears fealty to the crown. *May grant land to other nobles and knights in exchange for oaths of fealty, so long as ultimate fealty is given to the King. *May tax those who have sworn fealty to them, as outlined in the initial oath of fealty. *May hold court within their Duchy, as well as govern the Duchy as they see fit so long as no laws of the Duchy contradict the laws of the King. *The Duke may form a Chivalric Order. *Hold all the rights of the above groups. Elbrethian Culture Religions of Elbreth *Cyclicism (Primarily amongst the soldiers)Jormgumundist *Jorgumundist *Followers of the Old Gods History post-420a The kingdom of Elbreth experienced turmoil and subsequent defeat at the hands of the coastal merchants, with the nation finding itself under occupation and subsequent partition between (mostly) Preston and Lonemine. Country reemained under occupation for 300 years, until the rise of the Princess Erika, who claimed to be of the same Sigurdson line as old King Erik. The revolution stoked by her swept up the country and aimed at retaking the capital and restoring the nation, with her as its monarch.Category:Nations Category:Places Category:Elbreth